criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt Cáceres
|birthplace = Napa, California, US |yearsactive = 1998 - present }}Kurt Cáceres is an American actor best known for his role as Héctor Avila on the drama Prison Break. Biography Cáceres was born and raised in the Wine Country of Napa Valley in Northern California. His mother came from Mexico City to the states for college when she was 17 years old, and eventually met his father a California native of German heritage. Kurt graduated from Napa High School as a standout All League football player and received a football scholarship to Sacramento State. But to graduate he was forced to take a drama class to complete his curriculum, a major faux pas for the school jock who certainly chanced being mocked by his football team mates. While Kurt's first plays were musicals (Cat and West Side Story), he succeeded in earning the respect of his peers in each of the three communities he was involved in - the fraternity, the drama school and the football team - crossing different worlds together and bridging the gap of social, racial and ethnic barriers. A long way from his San Francisco corporate days first programming games for Electronic Arts and EA Sports and then being a network administrator for the Bay Meadows Company, a horse racing track in San Mateo, Kurt Cáceres admitted that after one acting class he was hooked. He graduated with a degree in Business Administration (MIS) and Theatre Arts, as well as being a member of the prestigious Phi Delta Theta fraternity. A political and environmental activist, who's main fight is to preserve the Earth and her many endangered animals and wildlife sanctuaries, he is also an avid participant and supporter of the USO and the National Hispanic Foundation for the Arts in Washington DC, an organization which reaches out to the youth in this country to provide scholarships and outlets for higher education in the arts. Cáceres also is a volunteer teacher and actor for Tony Planas East LA Classic theatre for almost 10 years, going to inner city neighborhoods of Los Angeles and exposing children who have never seen a play in their life, to Shakespeare. He is best known for his role as Hector Avila on the drama Prison Break and has been regularly recurring on the TV show Ghost Whisperer as Detective Carl Neely. His other film credits include The Closer, CSI, The Shield, Numb3rs and Dollhouse, to name a few. He also stars in the video game in the Need for Speed franchise Takedown as Hector Maio a street racer/car thief. He participated in the feature film Drive-By-Chronicle: Sidewayz recipient of a 2009 Imagen Awards nomination. On stage he has appeared in numerous productions, including Cyrano de Bergerac and Much Ado About Nothing. On Criminal Minds Cáceres portrayed drug cartel member and murder suspect Omar Morales in the Season Five episode "A Rite of Passage". Filmography *T@gged - 22 episodes (2016-2017) - Officer Fricks *Days of Our Lives - 4 episodes (2016) - Guillermo *The Thinning (2016) - Hank *Maze Arcana: Orphan Echo (2016) - Kuzael *Murder in the First - 2 episodes (2016) - Cesar Ramirez *The Bold and the Beautiful - 2 episodes (2016) - Ed De La Rosa *Better Call Saul (2016) - Assistant DA *Lawless Range (2016) - Eddie Obregon *Beneath (2013) - Torres *Dexter - 2 episodes (2013) - Officer Martinez *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Esposito *Bones - 2 episodes (2012) - Paramedic *Sons of Anarchy - 2 episodes (2012) - Renaldo *Hollywood Heights - 3 episodes (2012) - Detective Broderick *General Hospital - 9 episodes (2011) - Javier *L.A. Noire (2011) - Male Pedestrian 16 (voice) *Xtraction (2011) - Dave *Criminal Minds - "Rite of Passage" (2010) TV episode - Omar Morales *Fallen Hero (2010) - Daniel *Down for Life (2009) - Rafael *Redemption (2009) - Carl Reyes *Drive-By Chronicles: Sidewayz (2009) - Frank *Lie to Me (2009) - Jack Garcia *Dollhouse (2009) - Gabriel Crestejo *NCIS (2009) - Marine Staff Sergeant Vicente Medina *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Billy Ray Hatford *6th and Santa Fe (2008) - Unknown Character *Need for Speed: Undercover (2008) - Hector Maio *Ghost Whisperer - 5 episodes (2008) - Detective Carl Neely *The Closer (2008) - Puppet *Insanitarium (2008) - Loomis *Boiler Maker (2008) - Jesse *The Last Word (2008) - Sammy *Hush: A Film by Eva Minemar (2007) - Man *Prison Break - 5 episodes (2005-2006) - Hector Avila *World Trade Center (2006) - John's Rescue Fireman *Numb3rs (2005) - Agent Romero *The Shield - 5 episodes (2004-2005) - Juan Lozano *The Fix (2005) - Chico *ER (2004) - Luis Sanchez *Threat Matrix - 9 episodes (2003-2004) - Tim Vargas *Southside (2003) - Skids *First Watch (2003) - Gordo *Save the Last Dance (2002) - Unknown Character *American Family - 22 episodes (2002) - Conrado Gonzalez *NYPD Blue (2002) - Julio Alameda *All My Children (2002) - Mateo Santos, Sr. *Blood Money (2000) - Raoul Restrelli *Resurrection Blvd. - 2 episodes (2000) - Trini Alvarado *Higher Ground (2000) - Abraham Ciceros *JAG (1999) - Lieutenant Frank Grady *Silk Stalkings (1998) - Paramedic *Profiler (1998) - Officer Platt *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) - Corporal Brock 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *His mother moved from Mexico City without knowing a word of English. Currently, she is a Spanish teacher at Hogan High in Vallejo, California Category:Actors Category:Real People